


The Better Boyfriend

by fufukunaga



Series: After Practice [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufukunaga/pseuds/fufukunaga
Summary: After the events of "What Kei Can't Admit": Atsumu is not really important in this story. Tsukishima has become a sap. Hinata's competitive streak never wavers.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: After Practice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657834
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	The Better Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Made this as a birthday present for a friend

Miya Atsumu got his curry buns. But it wasn't enough to compensate for what Tsukishim was making him go through. Ever since he got together with Hinata, Tsukishima has become even more insufferable. He didn't think Tsukishima was the kind of boyfriend who liked PDA. Either that or he's just doing it to spite him.

Tsukishima picks up Hinata every day after practice now. And as soon as he gets a hold of his boyfriend, he'd pull him close and kiss him. The first few days, he kissed his forehead, the next it was his cheeks. Today, he brought him flowers. Atsumu wouldn't put it past them if they start full-on making-out right by the gym. It was torture.

He tried to complain about it to Hinata but he just gushed about how sweet Tsukishima was and all the other details Atsumu didn't need to hear. He didn't think the sun could shine any brighter but here it was.

"I think I made a mistake," Atsumu said, dejected. He sat in the locker room just dreading the end of practice.

Bokuto hear him whining and came to sit beside him. "Come on, Tsum Tsum. It's not all bad." He said as he hit his shoulders. "We should be happy for Hinata."

"I am happy for him." Atsumu sighed. "It's just... where's the angst, Bokkun?"

Bokuto looked confused. "Huh?"

"A healthy relationship needs angst once in a while." He explained. "If they're sweet all the way through, it'll seem superficial."

"What do you mean?"

"How would you learn to appreciate a smooth road if you haven't driven on a bumpy one?" Atsumu looked at Bokuto as if expecting him to get it.

"I don't drive," Bokuto said. "But shouldn't we just leave them alone?"

"No," Atsumu stood proudly. "I helped this ship sail. It is my duty to strengthen it."

* * *

Though he knows it's not a competition, Hinata feels like he's losing to Tsukki. He wanted to be the one to surprise him with little sweet gestures for once. It's not fair that Tsukki's gym was on the other side of town. Additionally, MSBY Jackals practice run a little later than Tsukki's team so really, there's no way for him to do the picking up.

So when he got wind of the news that the coach was out because of food poisoning, he sneaked out of practice an hour early to go surprise his boyfriend.

"Hey, Atsumu-san, cover for me."

Atsumu was about to say something when Bokuto caught him in a headlock. "We'll take care of it. Go." Bokuto said, winking at Hinata.

Hinata beamed, feeling lucky to have understanding friends. He ran out the gym and hopped onto his bicycle.

By the time Hinata was long gone, Bokuto had finally let Atsumu go. "I feel betrayed, Bokkun."

"Sorry, Tsum Tsum," Bokuto said. "But I don't think you're a part of this fic anymore."

* * *

Tsukishima was not the kind of person to put in the effort. Hinata changed that about him. From feeling compelled to do extra practice, and now... he's become a sap. He can feel his past self being disgusted at what he's become. _Flowers? Really Kei?_

It was a sunflower and the shortest one on display. He couldn't resist.

"What you spacing out for, Tsukki?" Hearing Kuroo's voice instantly put Tsukishima in a bad mood. "Can't stop thinking about your lil boyfriend?"

Tsukishima could feel his vein pop.

Kuroo slung an arm around Tsukki. "You know, I never would have guessed it. You and the little shrimp. What'd you feed him?"

Tsukki shrugged his arms off him and adjusted his glasses. "Is Kenma-san still ignoring your texts?"

"That certainly hit a nerve," Kuroo said nonchalantly. "But you'll never defeat the master of provocation." Then he let out his annoying hyena laugh.

"Please, leave me alone."

This is why Tsukishima didn't want anyone knowing he and Hinata were now together. Unfortunately, with Kenma being friends with his boyfriend and Kuroo being a nosy little shit, it was inevitable.

He didn't mind it much, though. He can take a little teasing. Being teammates with Kuroo, you get used to his antics. Thankfully, he hasn't seen how he acts around Hinata. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

Needless to say, when practice ended, he was more than flustered to see Hinata outside with a box of strawberry shortcake in hand. He heard his teammates cheering and Kuroo whistling in the background. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't mean to snap at Hinata.

"Oh," Hinata smiled at him and suddenly he had a hard time staying mad. "Practice ended early and I wanted to pick you up for a change."

"Get it, Tsukki!" He heard Kuroo yell in the far distance.

Tsukishima wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

* * *

"You didn't have to go out of your way to pick me up," Tsukki said. The two walked hand in hand. Tsukishima still felt embarrassed about earlier's fiasco but he must admit this feels nice.

"I just find it unfair that you get to show off how great a boyfriend you are to my friends." Hinata complained.

Tsukishima's chest swelled with pride. "Your friends think I'm a great boyfriend?"

"What? No. They hate you." Hinata chuckled.

Tuskishima raised an eyebrow at him, hoping to hide his disappointment.

"But _I_ think you're a great boyfriend." Hinata squeezed his hand. The sun was setting behind them and Tsukki could feel his face heat up.

He cleared his throat. "Of course I am."

A comfortable silence settled between them before Hinata exclaimed. "I want to prove I am too!"

"This isn't a competition!"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem if I start picking _you_ up instead." Hinata huffed.

"Don't be stupid," Tsukishima said. "It's illogical to literally go to the other side of town just so we can walk home together."

"I don't care!" He stood in front of Tsukki, stopping him in his tracks.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"Yes. But I'm _your_ idiot." Hinata stood on his tiptoes, staring up at Tsukki, trying to look intimidating. Tsukishima lowered his head so their foreheads were touching.

Tsukishima sighed. "Unfortunately so."

"Hoy, take that back!" But Tsukki just stuck his tongue at him.

* * *

The next week, Tsukishima caught a cold. Hinata almost jumped at the chance to take care of his boyfriend.

"Could you please wipe that smug smile off your face. It's making my headache worse." Tsukishime ducked his head under the blanket.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hinata said, beaming. "You gotta rest. I'll be in the kitchen making soup. This one I learned from Brazil."

"Hm." Tsukki hummed. "I didn't need your help. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Shut up, Tsukki," Hinata smirked. "Just admit that I'm the better boyfriend."

"Never," Tsukki mumbled. 

Hinata crossed his arms. "Then I have no choice but to shower you with love and affection 'til you come to your senses."

* * *

During Tsukishima's match, Hinata went all out. He wore his jersey number and put on face paints. He had pom-poms and kept yelling "That's my boyfriend!" for every block he made. Tsukki was tempted to throw a ball at him.

After the match, Hinata asked. "Am I the better boyfriend yet?"

"I think you just lost points for what you did."

"But I was supportive!"

"You were disruptive!"

"Oh?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Were you so flustered you got distracted?"

"I wasn't. I made plenty of blocks." Tsukki pointed out.

"Because I was cheering you on!" Hinata exclaimed. "You won because I was there so you owe me curry buns."

Tsukishima sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Let's go."

"Aha! You didn't deny it!"

"Hmpf."

* * *

It was Movie Night. Tsukki and Hinata cuddled on the sofa having a Jurassic Park marathon. Tsukki's chin lay on top of Hinata's head, while his hands were in his jacket pocket. They had a tub of popcorn situated on Hinata's lap.

"Ok fine, I admit it," Tsukki whispered as the credits rolled. "You are the better boyfriend."

Hinata turned to face him. "Really?" His eyes sparkled in the darkness.

"Yeah but you see, being the one to humbly accept defeat means I care for your happiness more than my pride. So technically, _I_ am the better boyfriend."

Hinata threw a pillow at his face. "Why you-!" It hit Tsukki's face and Hinata burst out laughing. He pinned Hinata down before he can grab another.

Tsukishima didn't care if he wasn't the better boyfriend. He knew he was lucky to be with Hinata.

They stared into each other's eyes and without another word, they kissed under the moonlight. The Jurassic Park theme slowly fading into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> If Furudate won't bring Kuroo back, then I will.


End file.
